XANA's Dream Scheme
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Continuation of Une Homme Et Une Femme. Seems that XANA wasn't destroyed after all...


XANA's Dream Scheme

Note: When the Warriors thought they had finally defeated XANA once and for all, there was a fragmented file left over and has begun repairing himself one fragment at a time. Before long, he has developed a worldly form and enough power from sleep to enter the actual world undetected. He is planning to put the entire world into an eternal sleep and drain everyone of their energy in slumber. The Warriors aren't effected but sense XANA is near and have to face him again in Lyoko in an altered, and more powerful form than before.

Chapter 1—Lili's Solo Debute

It was spring and the school musical was going to be performed. All the students involved had worked exceptionally hard, and Emily Marie Morales had been given the lead role. She had been given the lead role in many plays before. Just last year, she had performed Juliet in the school's version of Romeo & Juliet.

Not only would Emily be the most important character in the play, but she would be singing her first solo in front of thousands of people. To be honest, she was a little anxious but her father gave her expert advice.

"Don't forget to breathe in deeply from your diapraghm. Annunciate, project and elocute. The people in back need to hear every syllable.", he said, hugging her warmly and kissing her cheek.

"Go out there and knock 'em dead. Well, not literally of course !", Susanne said, hugging her darling as well. Susanne gave her points on how to present herself well and keep good posture and pose when she was dancing. Emily wouldn't only be singing, but she would be _tap dancing_ as well. It was a lot to memorize, but her mind was astounding in its capability to store vast amounts of infmoration. She would be fine, but like everyone else who was part of the performance she was nervous. She was pleased to know mom and dad would be in the audience watching her. Right before she went out after the overture, her parents gave her a hug and kiss and told her to break a leg for good fortune.

Soon after the overture, Emily took her mark and began belting out the main theme of the show. Her voice was beatific, almost otherwordly. She had her parents to thank for voice lessons in the past, and all this talent came quite naturally. Everything in the performance went without a hitch and there was a roar of applause when the musical came to an end. All players came out for their final bow, bathing in the warmth of the plaudits, whistles and cheers of the thousands of participants who had come to witness something amazing in the making. Among all the people was XANA in human form. He had taken upon William's guise, looking like everyone else in the room. With his hands folded he studied the young Emily. He becan to unleash a spell different than anything he had unleashed before. With a deep hum, and hypnotic tone, he began singing.

All those around him were beginning to become sleepy. Even before the audience had the chance to leave the auditorium, they were falling asleep.

Most students were going to their quarters to sleep, but they were falling asleep much easier than would've been expected. This would've been considered normal during finals week, but finals week was months away. Jim had been checking up on the students, and felt that something was horribly wrong. His suspicions were about to be capitalized when he returned home.

"Susanne, the students aren't waking back up. There's something very _very_ wrong going on.", Jim said, beginning to become worried.

"I have worse news, James. Lili's gone. She's not in her room !", Susanne said, retaining her composure although she felt like crying. Jim embraced her, stroking her hair.

"Susie, don't worry. We'll find her. We'll get her back. I bet this is the doing of XANA.", Jim said, narrowing his eyes in determination. It was obvious that XANA was behind all of this for some reason, but once the call was put out for all Warriors to jump into action, they would retrieve her.

Chapter 2—The Battle Begins

Jim called all of his young friends to tell them what had happened.

"XANA attack ! Emily's been kidnapped and all the students are under XANA's slumber spell.", he said, in a bit of a rush. XANA had crossed the line this time. No one messed with the Morales family and XANA was about to learn that the hard way.

Herve and Naomi were married, expecting a child, and so were Odd and Sissi. Naomi was further along in her pregnancy than Sissi, but neither one of them were complaining about having been called in to save Emily. Without any of them saying much, they made their transformation calls and found themselves in Lyoko.

XANA had already started sucking up energy that he was receiving from the students back at Kadic as well as Emily. She began to look pale and thin, and her skin was losing its radiance. If the Warriors didn't find XANA, Emily's vitality would be compromised. Ulrich had tracked his location and Yumi followed soon after.

He was hiding her in a grotto, and she was resting upon a slab of grey, damp rock. He slicked her hair back and grinned, thinking to himself, "She's even more beautiful when she sleeps and her energy is exquisite. I feel myself growing stronger by the millisecond !"

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter, XANA !", Jim bellowed, directing his lightning staff at XANA and almost firing.

"Please, let our friend go !", the others said in different ways.

"Don't hurt her any more, you beast !", Susanne glowered, looking as insensed as a mother bear guarding her precious cub. XANA sneered.

"And why should I ? Her energy is what I really need. I'm nearly at full power. Now if you will step aside and allow me to do what I wish, you can accept your fate as pitful, meaningless bipeds. Soon, you'll have no choice but to let me rule both Lyoko and Earth.", XANA said, cockily.

"Oh, blah, blah, blah. Shut _up_ you megalomaniac !", Odd yelled, firing off laser arrows. Sissi soon joined in with her Gravi-Arrows. Before XANA knew it he was facing attacks from all directions and despite his strength returning, he had to make a retreat.

"This isn't the end, Warriors. You've won this time, but I'll be back.", XANA threatened as he disappeared. He had cloaked his disappearance in a signature that couldn't be read by anyone. There was a tower he could reside in for now, since he had been weakened.

Jim and Susanne had caught Emily and her frame seemed quite limp and wan. Turquoise ribbons were all that surrounded her and Susanne was able to summon a code for a warm turquoise blanket to wrap around her daughter. Hopefully they would be able to wake her up as soon as they returned home.

Chapter 3—Awakening

The Warriors stood around the resillient Emily and tried to coax her out of sleep. Everyone else was experiencing a normal sleep pattern now and would wake up the next morning feeling refreshed. But, all of them knew that XANA too would be going back to sleep and once he awoke, he would enact another plot to "take what was rightfully his". Yet, none of this could be worried about at the moment. Emily was still sleeping, and her friends were doing all they could to rouse her.

Jim did what he always did when his daughter wouldn't wake up in the morning. He gently jostled her from side to side.

"Come on, Lili. It's time to get up now. You'll be late for school dear.", he said, lovingly.

"I'm making your favorite breakfast. Eggs in the basket and french toast.", Susanne added, stroking her daughter's hand affectionately. The others tried saying things that they knew would wake anyone up, particularly a teenager. Before long, Emily was yawning and stretching and she opened her eyes. They had a newfound sparkle to them, and she had overcome XANA's spell, at least for the time being.

"Hey, what happened ?", she asked, sitting up straight. Now she had been clothed in her pajamas and was up on her feet as if nothing had occurred to her. Then, she was attacked by a group hug and her parents smooching her.

"Oh, come on you guys ! This is all too much !", Emily said, chuckling. She and her older friends were at once treated to anbeing made right in front of them. Feeling starved, all of them waited to be served and savored every bite and moment as friends and family.

It seemed that all was calm at school even though Ulrich, Yumi, Jeramie, Aelita, Naomi, Herve, Nicholas, Samantha, William had returned to their homes and Jim and Susanne were back teaching at school. Emily was studying and taking all of her courses very seriously. She was passing all of her classes with flying colors and had been able to take time on the weekends to spend with her friends and play soccer with them or even go paintballing.

One weekend, Emily had been free to enjoy some leisure time with her closest friends. She had some money she had earned from her part time job working as a clerk at a local shop and she was looking forward to doing something different. While taking a nature hike on the way to a roller rink that had been newly refurbished. Even in these technologically-packed days, something old fashioned was always welcomed.

XANA awoke from a long, restful reverie. The only thing on his mind was Emily. He didn't understand what the human emotion of "love" was, but if that was what he truly felt he wasn't really certain. All he knew was that Emily was beautiful inside and out and he wanted her to rule by his side in his version of perfection.

Emily was having the time of her life skating to the beat of the music. She was getting really sweaty and needed to take a rest for a bit. She bought herself some Propel fitness water to replenish herself.

She drank generously and then saw someone strange walking into the rink. It was William, or so she thought.

It was strange not to see him without Samantha. Last she heard, they were going to be married.

Happy to see William she walked up to him and smiled.

"Hey, William ! How are you ! I missed you !", she said, happily, holding his hands. XANA smirked and his eyes glowed red and he hummed his lullaby to her as he led her out of the roller rink. Soon as she was asleep, he hoisted her over his shoulder and disappeared with her. Fortunately, her alert went off automatically , sensing that she was in danger.

Chapter 4—Beauty and the Beast

At Kadic, Susannee and Jim were on edge. Emily had missed her curfew, which was completely unlike her. She wasn't answering any calls from her cell phone. The two of them had a sense she had been taken from them, and reality hit them both like a cold sting to the solar plexsus.

Rapidly, all Warriors were assembled by Jim's call to action and before long they had beamed into Lyoko, searching for Emily.

"What does he want with her, I wonder ?", Samantha asked.

"And why is he taking on my guise ? I know immitation is the sincerest form of flattery, but frankly, it's just creepy.", William said, recalling how much XANA resembled him in his latest form. Why he even bothered to take upon a human form was also a mystery, but at least part of his scheme would start to become clearer when they found him.

Emily began to wake up, finding herself in XANA's arms. She had been given a new outfit, consisting of black and purple. The dress was splendid and elegant, though gothic in its appearance. She had been even given a gossamer tiara that was emenating an eerie purple glow. It hadn't begun draining her yet, since his song activated it.

"So, what do you think of what I have given you ? Is it not pleasing ?", he questioned.

"No...NO ! Let me go, you brute ! Get your filthy hands off me !", she screamed loudly as XANA tried to brush an errant hair from Emily's face. His touch was cold and impersonal, very repulsive to any living thing that experienced it.

Emily's screams could be heard from miles away, and most of all, her parents heard her cries for help.  
XANA had begun singing to her and the tiara had begun taking her energy from her. She closed her eyes and he was about to lock lips with hers. With an immediate _kapow_ there was a blast of lightning that seemed to come out of nowhere. The kiss was abstained and the tiara was cut in two. Emily shook her head back and forth, but was still a little sleepy. XANA's lullaby had made her a little weak.

Susanne rushed to her daughter's side, and placed a shield around her so as she wouldn't be affected again. Even the Warriors had been upgraded to face XANA's song this round. However, the continuing lullaby was causing them to become quite sleepy. Jim heard his parents singing him to sleep and he could picture himself within his mother's embrace, his head upon her heart. Susanne was surrounded by nature, a babbling brook and the melody of many different kinds of native birds. As for the Warriors, they were remembering a time in their youths when Jim had tucked them all in bed, each giving them a hug or a kiss on the forehead if they really needed it. Their energy could be seen leaving them as they began to emenate a deep purple aura.

XANA chuckled. His latest plan was working and there was nothing any of the Warriors, let alone Emily, could do anything about it.

Odd remembered the time a violent thunderstorm was keeping him awake, but didn't want to make anyone realize that he was afraid of malicious storms. Besides, he didn't want to rouse Ulrich from his dreams.

Quietly as he could, he walked out into the darkened hallway, and a thunderclap made him whimper slightly.

Jim heard him mewling and came to meet him.

"Can't sleep ?", Jim asked.

"No. I'm...scared.", Odd said, reluctant to admit his darkest fear.

"It's alright. I'm here with you, and I'll help you go to sleep.", Jim said, picking him up and cradling him in his arms. Odd suddenly felt more secure in Jim's strong embrace than ever, and the thunderclaps weren't bothering him one bit. Jim began humming soflty and Odd was out like a light before Jim tucked him in.

Yumi was recalling the time she was feeling lonely and needed someone to comfort her. Jim had hear her crying in her room and knelt down to kiss her cheek and stroke her hair. She wept for a moment and he patted her back.

"Shhh, it's alright. Whatever it is, it'll pass, dear.", he said. He then sung to her and she grinned beatificaly. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep and dreaming.

Aelita remembered one night she woke up from a terrible nightmare. She bolted awake with fear all over her face. She got up and walked out the door, roaming the dormitory halls aimlessly. She bumped into Jim.

"What are you doing out of bed, young lady?" Jim said a bit sternly.

The young girl sobbed and hugged her protector and best friend.

"I had a nightmare, Jim. I'm scared!", the pink-haired princess said. Jim gently stroked her hair.

"Shh, Princess. It'll be okay." He carried her to her room, laid her down in her bed, and lulled her to sleep with a song. When she was asleep and in her dream world, Jim stroked the princess's cheek and kissed it. He then pulled the blanket over her and smiled.

"Sleep tight, my little Princess Aelita.", the big man said quietly before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Ulrich recalled one night that he couldn't rest. He had been worried about the upcoming finals. He grumbled, tossing his sheets to one side and walked outside and accidentally into Jim.

"What are you doing up at such an hour, young man ?", Jim queried in a somewhat stern tone.

"Finals are tomorrow and, well...", Ulrich said.

"Say no more, my friend. You'll be fine. I know you'll ace all your tests. You always do. Just relax. Take deep breaths and know every little thing is gonna be alright.", Jim said, his voice beginning to become more sing-song. Inasmuch as he didn't want to admit it, the song made his eyelids heavy and he hit the pillow like a rock. Jim placed the covers around him, ruffled his hair and grinned.

Jeramie reminisced of a time when he was ill and he was confined with bed rest. He had chicken soup sent to him by Susanne and Jim, making sure he ate it all. He found it difficult to sleep because his nose was so plugged up it made it hard for him to breathe. But Jim offered him a Kleenex and stroked his hair, telling him to hang in there. The cold would subside and he would feel better soon. He sung a sweet lullaby to him and laid his head tenderly on his pillow.

"Sleep tightly now, my little Einstein. And get well soon.", Jim would say, softly exiting the room with Susanne's hand in his.

Sissi could reminise of a time when she had felt the sting of her father's anger in front of her two best friends, Herve and Nicholas during lunchtime. He had slapped her across the face for no reason whatsoever out of the blue and she had gone to her room to be alone. She hugged Niny for comfort, but it wasn't helping her. She sobbed so hard that her shoulders were shaking. Jim heard the sounds of her sorrow and came in to see what was the matter.

"What seems to be the problem, Sissi ?", he asked, kneeling to meet her at the side of her bed. She had told him all the details of what had occurred.

"I saw everything. Don't fret now, dear. You know I'm here for you and I'll protect you. Dry those tears.", Jim said, carefully taking a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbing gently at her face. He kissed her cheek so tenderly the sting of anger no longer hurt any longer. Smoothing her hair back, he started to sing to her to still her sobbing and her sobbing subsided.

"Goodnight, Sissi dear.", he said, resting her head on her pillow and securing her under her covers. With a final smooch to the forehead, he could see she was already deep asleep.

Nicholas and Herve both recalled a time when Jim told them both stories of his experiences in Vietnam and being awarded by the Sargeant Biggs, the man whose life he had saved. He then sang them both to sleep and made sure they were snug in bed before leaving them. Jim's beautiful voice had such a meliflous tone that none were immune to its lulling pull.

Samantha smiled as she reminisced of a time when she was having a nightmare and had been extremely frightened. She had been wimpering and Jim heard her crying somewhat. He hugged her and patted her back, immediately launching in to the first few verses of _You Light Up My Life_. Normally, the song wouldn't have made her sleepy, but Jim's voice was just so astonishingly calming. If his voice had an equal, it was reminiscent of a gentle breeze rustling leaves accompanied by a meadowlark, mockingbird or nightengale.

Naomi had been experiencing a nightmare and had been frightened. Thinking she could simply walk off her fear, she wandered the halls in the girls' dormatories and was confronted by Jim.

"Couldn't sleep, huh ?", he said, almost as if he had a sixth sense. Naomi shook her head back and forth. She took his hand and he led her back to her room, singing gently and by the time she had snuggled under her covers, she was lightly snoring.

Emily reminisced of many times when her father would sing her to sleep when she felt anxious or nervous about a huge test or finals that had been coming up. He would call her his "Little Lili", and even though she had been maturing, she liked to be called that by him since it made her feel special, loved, and unique from every other child in the world. With her father's loving embrace, a kiss and his glorious lullabies, she was off into slumber with no trouble.

William recalled a time when he couldn't find one of his assignments and he was starting to become a little bit nervous because he needed to turn in a report to Mrs. Morales the next morning. He grumbled, looking everywhere and heard Jim's footsteps coming around the bend. It seemed he had an exceptional sense of hearing.

"I heard grumbling, William.", Jim said.

"I think you're superhuman, Jimbo.", William said, chuckling. He was actually glad to see him. He told Jim what he had been going through and Jim was able to find the missing essay without much trouble. He had gone through the same thing himself when he was young and misplaced something. All he had to do was retrace his steps or look in places he never thought of looking in. Once he found it, William was still a bit worked up.

"To bed, young man. Just take it easy. You're going to pass that essay easily.", Jim said, helping the young man to bed. He tousled William's hair playfully and sang melodiously to calm him down. Soon, William's eyes became heavy and closed. With that, Jim left William's room and shut the door as silently as he could behind him.

"I feel so sleepy. I can't keep my eyes open.", said Odd.

"Me neither. I feel so weak...", Yumi was about to say.

"Now, now. Close your eyes, Warriors. You need your rest.", XANA said, laughing, evilly.

Susanne fired an array at XANA and he began to spark.

"No! My spell!", he shouted. He then disappeared. Emily was able to shake off the feeling of slumber and she was helped up by her mother.

"Why is he after me ? What is the sudden obsession ?", Emily asked.

"Not sure. Could be something to do with your pure spirit.", Jeramie observed.

"But it still doesn't make any sense, Jeramie. What is his plan, ulimately ?", Ulrich questioned.

"None of us really know but we're all going to keep you safe, Emily.", Aelita said, patting her friend's shoulder. Emily didn't really like being the damsel in distress, but she knew that they weren't about to let her down.

Though XANA had been defeated for the time being, he would try to come for Emily once more. It was strange, and even she didn't understand why XANA was so interested in her. But she would resist falling in love with him. The only people she loved were her friends and somehow their love and hers combined might bring an end to XANA, but Aelita and Jeramie had a new plan to surprise and confuse him the next time he tried to abduct Emily and use her for his latest plan in world domination.

Chapter 5—Spirited Away

It was late and Emily had worked hard as usual. She had just finished baby-sitting for Herve and Naomi and their simply adorable little kids. They called her "Auntie Em", which she thought was cute, and she loved hearing them call her that. She wanted to stay with them a little longer so she could have taught them a little bit more about the basics of mathematics and the strategy of battleship and the Japanese game of Go.

But, alas, she had to return home and when she did, she hugged and kissed her parents. The delightful smell of dinner was waiting her and she talked to them about her day. She was glad to see them. She asked about her parents' friends and about Aelita and the others. Sissi had recently given birth to two children, a boy and a girl. She was going to have her hands full, but Emily knew she and Odd would be terrific parents. Rumor had it that William and Samantha were getting married later on in the spring. She wondered when she would be seeing Aelita and Jeramie's kids. Wherever there were little kids around and babysitting to be done, she was at the ready, and more than happy to be a godmom and "Auntie".

Emily had just taken a shower and had emerged from the shower clean. She quickly dried off and put on her light blue pajamas. She yawned and stretched and tossed herself into a bed, much like a wrestler would do a piledriver from the top rope. It was incredible how she never broke her bedframe with that much form, but she was light. As she settled in to dream of what wonders would await her for the next day.

She was experiencing a nightmare that no teenager should have to face. She saw herself _getting married_ to XANA and lost in the throes of passion on their honeymoon night. Though the nightmare was indicating she was enjoying this abysmal vision in all reality, she wasn't. She tried screaming but nothing work. No sound would move from her lips since she was already becoming weak.

"You can't resist any longer, lovely one. Resistance is futile.", he said, turning her face to meet his.

Instead of looking away from his demonic, red eyed gaze, his song had hypnotized her. Just as she was about to kiss him, a loud yell was heard.

"Laser arrow !", Odd said, breaking the contact. Lili's limp body began to fall and her father had caught her.

"Don't you ever touch her again, virus breath !", Jim warned. It wasn't an idle threat either. Jim and Susanne were very much alike when it came to their daughter. When angered and their child was in dancer, they were much like predatory beasts. The parents will sacrifice themselves for the livlihood and survival for their baby. XANA clenched his fists and bellowed. He was certainly not happy. And he hadn't had the chance to drain Emily of all her precious pure energy. Her energy was the only thing keeping him strong, but he didn't realize the power of love is what would ultimately defeat him again.

Chapter 6—Enter The LyokoZord

By the time Emily had awakened, her eyes were filled with fear. Once again, she was clothed in the wedding dress XANA had given her, but the train was longer than it had been before. She had been placed upon an elevated throne made of steel. It was anything but comfortable and she strained to get free. She had been growing weaker and she tried to fight the fact that her energy was being sapped from her. If nothing was done, she would be on the brink of death at any moment.

"She's in trouble again, I just know it !", Jim exclaimed, his teeth and fists clenched in rage. Susanne wasn't too pleased herself since she, like Jim, had a telepathic link with their precious daughter. They were like 3 parts of the same whole.

"Don't worry about it. Watch this.", Jeramie said. He pressed a button on his communicator and the vehicles that the Warriors had been riding began to fuse together.

"No...way...", many of the Warriors said in awe.

"Meet the LyokoZord.", Jeramie said. None of them knew where their seats would be, let alone how they would be able to cooperate in making the mech move, but if they could work together on the ground, certainly be able to figure out how to make LyokoZord work.

Emily felt her eyes beginning to feel heavy, as if someone had been pulling them down forcefully. She had begun to have tunnel vision and her world was growing dark.

"Emily my love...you look so emaciated and wan. Where is your spirit ? We're together now and nothing can separate us.", XANA said. In what was considered some of the last bit of strength she could expend, she said,

"As a beloved friend of mine once stated, 'Love must be allowed to happen freely. It can never be forced.'", Emily said, her color beginning to leave her body. She was beginning to feel cold and could sense herself slipping away. If this was death, it wasn't so bad as she would've thought it would be.

Emily had gone limp, but the LyokoZord had scooped her seemingly lifeless body from XANA's throne.

XANA was beginning to become irritated. Without saying anything, he sent in his monsters to attack LyokoZord.

Without any trouble, the monsters were destroyed left and right with blasts from the mech itself. Emily had to be protected, so she was housed within an impenatrable sheild and placed in one of the "safe haven towers" .

The LyokoZord was arranged from the commander, Jeramie, to his second in command Aelita by his side. Then the seating was arranged in this manner. Jim was next to Susanne, seated next to Jeramie, and Sissi and Odd were next to Aelita. The others were seated behind them in order of age starting with Ulrich, Yumi and beyond. The Zord itself represented a samurai warrior with a bit of an animal-look. It also was metallic iridescent emerald green in the light, with a silver sword sheethed on its back. It had a bit of a dragon and flame design, which made it look slightly like a classic hotrod, but nonetheless, it was one mean,

Meanwhile, while the LyokoZord had teleported to Sector 5, which XANA wasn't so familiar with as his monsters were, the Warriors realized they would have the upper hand here in Carthage. Emily had begun to regain some strength thanks to the healing property of the tower she had been put in. She was fast asleep, feeling as if she was in her father's strong arms, hearing the steady beat of his heart, touched by the downy smoothness of her mother's artistic fingers on her cheek. She was unaware as what was happening in Carthage, but she would hear of the great battle later.

Chapter 7—The Power of Platonic Love

XANA followed the Warriors into Carthage, calling forth all the minions he could to attack them in their LyokoZord. He would once again try the lullaby technique, but in the soundproof LyokoZord the plan wasn't effective. He tried to use a spell that would leave Carthage and leave everyone at Kadic deep in slumber but he never had that chance.

"The jewel we see in front of us is the nexxus, the very core of XANA's being.", Jeramie said.

"In layman's terms ?", Odd said, becoming a little frustrated.

"It's XANA's heart.", Aelita explained.

"Ah, so if we take out the heart, the body dies.", Herve mentioned.

"Exactly.", Jeramie said, impressed with Herve's observation.

"I feel just like one of those Power dudes !", Odd said, grinning from ear to ear. All of them just groaned.

"Alright, I've adjusted the frequency on the laser for LyokoZord's sword. We need to work as a team and focus all of our hearts as one.", Jim said, pointing directly at the three-dimensional diamond crystal. Like a heart, it had been beating and there was an audible lub-dub from it.

"Wait, wait. What ?", Nicholas questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I know you missed the last meeting we had about XANA, Nicholas, but we all know that love is his weakness. If love is his Achilles' heel, then platonic love is probably his downfall. It's only a theory but we have to try.", Aelita said, smiling sweetly at him. Nicholas didn't feel so awkward or out of place, but he knew that Aelita was correct.

No matter what tactics XANA enacted the LyokoZord was destroying his monsters left and right. In rage, he tried firing at the helm of the Zord and the blasts were reflected back at him. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light from the Sword of Truth making it hard for any of them to see. A loud crackling, crashing, snapping and sizzling could be heard. The Crystal of Evil had begun to chip and break before it exploded into millions of pieces. XANA gave out one last howl of defeat and disappeared for good.

Epilogue

Lyoko and Carthage had been preserved and from time to time, the Warriors would return if they needed some place quiet to study. Emily had remembered the time she had been saved by her friends and was pleased she could trust them that much. Besides, she had already paid back the favor 100 fold. She babysat for many of the kids that had come to rely upon her as a matriarch, and even more recently, she had seen William and Sam's wedding. She had been a maid of honor and she could barely wait to be an Aunt of sorts to William and sam's oncoming children.

Emily's life was anything but routine, even though she had the conventional classes to attend. She was now dating an intellectual by the name of Michael Stromwell. 'Mike', as he preferred to be called, came from a humble but respected family who adored all things in the realm of learning. He had a heart of gold, a voice like an angel and could easily befriend anyone or anything. He could get along with just about anybody. Jim was a little rediscent about his daughter dating but she was now eighteen. It was true, his little Lili was growing up, but in all actuality he was pleased with the choice he had made in her boyfriend.

At least for now, Lyoko and Carthage were safe from XANA, but none of the programs, including the incredible LyokoZord had been scrapped. Heavens only knew if they would be used again at another time, but in the future, there had been a seat left for the corageous, spirited Emily, and with her fighting with the other warriors, Lyoko and the world would be safe from evil's grasp.

The End


End file.
